duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Taylor
Andy Taylor (born 16 February 1961) is an English guitarist, singer, and songwriter. He was a member of Duran Duran and the Power Station. He has also performed as a solo artist, and served as a record producer for several other artists. He was born and raised in Cullercoats, Tyne and Wear, and attended Marden High School. He began playing guitar at the age of eleven, and was soon playing with local bands, even producing one at the age of sixteen. He dropped out of school early to tour England and Europe with several different bands, playing men's clubs and air force bases. Duran Duran and Power Station Taylor joined Duran Duran in 1980 (easily the most experienced musician in the band), and enjoyed their crazy rise to fame over the next five years. He grew dissatisfied with the band's keyboard-heavy synth pop, however, and longed to stretch out his rock muscles. During a hiatus in Duran Duran's schedule, he joined forces with bassist John Taylor, Chic drummer Tony Thompson, and singer Robert Palmer to create the band Power Station, which had three hit singles and played the Live Aid concert in 1985. Taylor would later rejoin Power Station band mates Palmer and Thompson for Palmer's first solo album since the band's formation. The resulting album, Riptide proved to be a massive success for Palmer with the single "Addicted To Love" featuring the guitar sound of Andy Taylor. After The Power Station, Taylor allowed Duran Duran to believe he would be returning to record a new album, even as he was signing contracts for a solo career in Los Angeles. Another Capitol Records group, Missing Persons was disbanding at the same time, and Andy hired Terry Bozzio and Patrick O'Hearn to work with him. This caused ex-Missing Persons guitarist Warren Cuccurullo to approach Duran Duran to fill Andy's position -- a vacancy no one in Duran Duran knew existed. Eventually Duran Duran sued Taylor to force him in to the studio to complete the album Notorious, but he ended up playing on only a few tracks before departing the band completely. He later countersued to claim some of the royalties from that album. In July 1986, Arcadia (Simon Le Bon, Roger Taylor and Nick Rhodes of Duran Duran) released "The Flame", the final single from So Red The Rose. The accompanying music video featured a cameo by John Taylor coming out of a closet with a contract to sign. Fans have debated whether this was a thinly veiled dig at the situation with Andy at the time. Solo and production After six years with Duran Duran in the 1980s, Taylor collaborated with ex-Sex Pistols guitarist Steve Jones on his debut solo album Thunder. In the mean time he recorded the hit single "Take It Easy" (US #24 Billboard - US #1 MTV), which was recorded as the theme song to the movie American Anthem. Ex-Missing Persons members Terry Bozzio and Patrick O'Hearn lent drums and bass, respectively, to the song and video. Two other songs by Taylor/Jones also appeared on the album: "Wings of Love" and the instrumental "Angel Eyes". Taylor also contributed to the Miami Vice 2 soundtrack with the song "When The Rain Comes Down" (US #43). This was followed by his first solo album, Thunder (1987). O'Hearn again played bass for him on the album and during the following tour. Also on the Thunder world tour were guitarist Paul Hanson (guitarist)] and drummer John Valen joined Andy and Patrick. Paul, John & Patrick also appear with Andy in the music video for the second single "Don't Let Me Die Young" from the Thunder album. In 1986 Taylor worked with Belinda Carlisle on her single "Mad About You". This was followed by co/writing & co/producing Rod Stewart's Platinum album Out of Order along with Chic members Bernard Edwards and Tony Thompson, spawning the Billboard hits, "Lost In You, "Forever Young" & "My Heart Can't Tell Me No" Taylor also contributed a cover of "Dead On The Money" to the Tequila Sunrise soundtrack in 1988. Taylor's former band Duran Duran would also allow one of their own songs, "Do You Believe In Shame?" to be included on the album. A second solo album, this one consisting of entirely cover versions, entitled Dangerous, was released in 1990. He then moved on to producing full time, working with several successful UK bands throughout the 1990s - Producing the highly successful debut album Back Street Symphony by London Rockers Thunder and their follow up Laughing On Judgement Day, This was followed by The Almighty Soul Destruction, and then Mark Shaw Almost, basing himself all the while in his now refurbished Trident Studios in London with then manager and Partner Rob Hallett until 1994, when he then returned to Los Angeles in order to write and produce tracks for a second Power Station album and the 1995 Rod Stewart album A Spanner in the Works. His most recent venture is the album The Underdog Has Landed, recorded at his Ibiza studio in April 2008. Reunions Andy participated in the 1997 reunion of The Power Station, and in 2001 reunited with the other original members of Duran Duran to record their first new music together since 1985. Their ensuing album, Astronaut, featured a blend of Taylor's heavy guitar with the synth hooks of the classic Duran Duran sound. In 2006, Andy again parted ways with Duran Duran, leaving the band a second time. Rumours have circulated that the reason for Taylor's departure lie in the rest of the band's decision to use American record producer Timbaland and to allow Timbaland and Justin Timberlake to write a song for the band. According to speculation, Andy was not at all happy with this conscious move toward a more R&B sound. Andy has since opened three MySpace pages to explain his point of view and showcase new music from his own recording studio in Ibiza. Discography With Duran Duran *''Duran Duran'' (1981) *''Rio'' (1982) *''Seven and the Ragged Tiger'' (1983) *''Arena'' (1984) *''Notorious'' (1986) *''Astronaut'' (2004) With Power Station *''The Power Station'' (1985) *''Living In Fear'' (1997) Solo *''Thunder'' (1987) *''Dangerous'' (1990) *''The Spanish Session'' (1999) Solo Singles *"Take It Easy" *"When The Rain Comes Down" *"I Might Lie" *"Don't Let Me Die Young" *"Life Goes On" *"Dead On The Money" (Promo) *"Lola" *"Stone Cold Sober" Discography 1980–2010 *''Duran Duran'' - (Duran Duran - album) **"Planet Earth" - (single) "Careless Memories" - (single) "Girls On Film" - (single) *'"My Own Way"' - (Duran Duran – single) *''Rio'' - (Duran Duran - album) **"Hungry Like The Wolf" – (single) "Save A Prayer" – (single) "Rio" – (single) *'"Is There Something I Should Know?"' – (Duran Duran – single) *''Seven and the Ragged Tiger'' - (Duran Duran - album) **Union of the Snake" – (single) "New Moon on Monday" – ( single) "The Reflex" – (single) *''Arena'' - (Duran Duran - live album) *'"The Wild Boys"' – (single) *''Power Station'' - (Power Station - album) **"Some Like It Hot" – (single) "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" – (single) "Communication" - ( single) *'"A View to a Kill"' - (Duran Duran & John Barry soundtrack album & single) *''Notorious'' - (Duran Duran - album) **"Notorious" - (single) "Skin Trade" - (single) "Meet El Presidente" - (single) *'"Someday, Somehow, Someone's Gotta Pay"' - (Power Station soundtrack for Commando) *'"Addicted To Love"' - (Robert Palmer - single) *''American Anthem'' - (Soundtrack) *'"Take It Easy" – (Andy Taylor - single)' *''Miami Vice 2'' - (Soundtrack) *'"When The Rain Comes Down"' – (Andy Taylor - single) *''All You Need Is'' - (Love & Money - producer - album) **"Cheesburger" - (single) "Candybar Express" - (single) *''Thunder'' - (Andy Taylor - solo album) **"I Might Lie" – (single) "Don't Let Me Die Young" – (single) "Life Goes On" - (single) *''Out of Order'' - (Rod Stewart - writer / producer / guitar - album) **"Lost in You" – (single) "Forever Young"– (single) "My Heart Can’t Tell You No" – (single) *''Backstreet Symphony'' - (Thunder - writer/producer - album) **"She's so Fine" – (single) "Dirty Love" – (single) "Love Walked In" – (single) *''Nobodies Business'' - (solo album - unreleased) *'"Dead On The Money"' - (Andy Taylor - solo single – Tequila Sunrise, movie soundtrack) *''Soul Destruction'' - (The Almighty - producer - album) **"Free & Easy" - (single) "Hell to Pay" - (single) "Little Lost Sometime" - (single) *''Almost'' - (Mark Shaw - producer - album) **"Under Your Spell" - (single) "Love So Bright" - (single) *''Dangerous'' - (Andy Taylor - solo album) **"Lola" – (single) "Stone Cold Sober" – (single) *'Skin & Bones' - (producer - album) *''Funky'' - (Eric & The Good Good Feeling - producer - album) **"Good Good Feeling" - (single) "Funky" - (single) *'Tamara Champlin' - (producer - album) *'Gun' - (producer, mixer - tracks) **"Shame on You" - (single) "Long Road" - (single) *'Matthew Ashman' - (producer, writer - album) *'Then Jerico' - (producer, writer - album) *''Laughing On Judgement Day'' - (Thunder producer, writer - album) **"Better Man" – (single) "Everybody Wants Her" - (single) "Flawed to Perfection" - (single) *''The Law'' with Paul Rodgers - (guitar & mix - tracks) **"For a Little Ride" - (single) *''Spanner in the Works'' - (Rod Stewart - writer, guitar, producer - album) **"You’re the Star" – (single) "Delicious" – (single) *''Living In Fear'' - (Power Station - album) **"She Can Rock It" – (single) "Notoriety" - (single) *''The Spanish Sessions'' (with Luke Morely) *''Orgasmaphobia'' - (Then Jerico - producer, writer, guitars - album) *'Fevertree / Liam Keenan' - (producer) *''Astronaut'' - (Duran Duran - album) **"Sunrise" – (single) "What Happens Tomorrow" – (single) "Nice" - (single) *''Reportage'' - (Duran Duran - unreleased album) *''Blame The BBC'' - (Hungover Stuntmen - producer, album) **"She Knows" - (single) Books *''Wild Boy: My Life in Duran Duran'' (2008) Trivia Taylor invested in real estate, and owned a wine bar in Whitley Bay named "Rio" after one of Duran Duran's biggest hit singles. He married Tracey Wilson, one of Duran Duran's hairstylists, in 1982. The couple have four children, Andrew, Georgina, Bethany and Isabella. Taylor's son, Andrew Junior (or A2) has his own band called Electric City (http://www.myspace.com/electriccitymusic). Andy's family in Cullercoats has for generations been involved in the Cullercoats Lifeboat (http://www.cullercoatslifeboat.co.uk/). External links * http://www.myspace.com/andytaylorstudiosibiza * http://www.myspace.com/andytaylorstudiosibiza2 * http://www.myspace.com/andytaylorstudiosibiza3 Category:Andy Taylor